Sucedio a la Medianoche
by Dreams Kokoro Dead
Summary: Rukia busca desesperadamente la forma de escapar de todos sus problemas, y cierto peli-rojo estará tentado a ayudarla sin saber que quedara envuelto no solo en la red de problemas de Rukia si no también en su esencia


Paso a la medianoche.

Por Dreams Kokoro Dead

_Declaraciones: Ninguno de los siguientes personajes utilizados en esta historia de mi autoria, son mios, si lo son la historia y su trama, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y con el unico motivo de perder un poco de tiempo en esta aburrida vida._

_**Capitulo Uno: ¿Me ayudas a morir?**_

La penumbra reinaba en el escenario nocturno, una suave brisa helada se colaba por todos los rincones y una espesa niebla cubría al menos unos cincuenta centímetros desde el suelo, la luna llena brillaba serena sobre un firmamento estrellado, y solo el canto nocturno de los grillos se escuchaba, sobre todo el panorama se movía una sutil silueta, con gran destreza se movía sobre lo que parecía ser el suelo maldito de un cementerio olvidado, con sutiles sonrisas se notaba su presencia en campo muerto, sintiendo extraño y fuera de lugar la grácil cabellera oscura jugando en el viento, mientras despreocupada-mente se detenía a observar, después de unos segundos frente a ella la niebla empezó a dispersarse y a estremecerse todo a su alrededor.

-Acaso deseas morir criatura-

La profunda voz, cuya masculinidad atrajo, la dejo estática por un momento luego sonrió egocéntrica y se tomo con calma lo dicho.

-Si dijece que si deseo morir me ayudarias en la tarea-

Súbitamente detrás de ella, un cálido cuerpo se situó, susurrando muy cerca del oído...

-Y que te hace pensar que ayudare a una chiquilla como tu ¿eh?-

Ella se giro sonriente mientras no evitaba una mirada un poco sorprendida al ver la forma imponente frente a ella ahora

-Eres... un Dios De la Muerte ¿no?, ese debe ser tu trabajo-

El hombre frente a ella la miro divertido, mientras una sonrisa socarrona se pintaba en el varonil rostro.

-No me interesan chiquillas que aun no les llega la hora, y menos débiluchas que quieran apresurarla-

Ella le miro dolida, mientras volvía su rostro a tierra, tratando de encontrar una razón, para que fuera mas rápido convencer al tipo que tenia delante.

-Tu no tienes idea- levanto el rostro y sonrió- Se supone que es tu trabajo no, arrebatarle la vida a los humanos, entonces por que a mi no puedes quitarmela-

-Oye niñita has entendido mal... ¿Quien diablos dijo que ese es el trabajo de un Shinigami?, pero mas importante aun, que te hace pensar que yo querría matarte-

-Tu no entiendes!! yo ya no quiero estar mas en este mundo, es demasiado sufrimiento, es por eso que quiero que tu me mates, no es como si te pidiera que mates a todo Japón-

-Oye, calmate no te alteres, para empezar ya te lo dije, no ando por ahí ayudando a chicas cobardes a morir, y tampoco puedo matar a quien yo quiera sabes, tenemos reglas y debo cumplirlas, si tanto te interesa morir por que no vas y se lo pides a alguien mas eh-

-¿No vas a ayudarme?-

-Oye, mi trabajo consiste en eliminar hollows, y enviar las almas a la sociedad de almas, pero nada mas, no decido quien muere y quien no-

La chica se dejo caer y empezó a llorar, al hombre frente a ella no le quedo mas remedio que posarse a la altura de ella y tratar de hacerla calmar.

-Pero oye no todo esta perdido, por que no intentas mejor hacer otra cosa-

-Ya no hay nada que hacer... todo lo eh intentado ya-

El la miro, sin saber por que la chiquilla había despertado en el algo que no conocía, y sin poderlo evitar, quería ayudarla fuera lo que fuese que le pasaba, solo había una cosa que el podía hacer y eso era, evitar que se suicidara y convirtiera en un Hollow, aquello no serie agradable si llegase a suceder, así que sin mas tomo posición de loto frente a ella y le sonrió.

-Dime ¿que rayos te pasa, por que quieres morir?-

La chica de ojos oscuros levanto la mirada a el, y sonrió amargamente

-Mi vida a sido un sufrimiento tras otro, tras la muerte de mis padres todo se empezó a venir abajo, todo lo que tenia lo eh perdido, todo lo que apreciaba se ha ido y las personas a quienes mas quería han desaparecido, ahora mismo estoy siendo obligada a casarme con un hombre cuyo corazón es mas negro que la noche misma, y sus intenciones para con migo no son mas que utilizarme hasta cansarse de mi y arrojarme a la muerte...-

Volvió a sollozar mientras limpiaba los rastros miro al que frente a ella ya hacia sin decir palabra pero con la vista fija en sus orbes, en realidad pensó, para ser un Dios de La muerte, no lucia como uno, los anchos hombros, la fuerte figura, su rostro varonil perfilado sus largos cabellos rojos recogidos en esa cola alta, y sobre todo su cara despreocupada no lo rebelaban como tal.

-Oye- la saco de sus cabilaciones- puedo saber como me encontraste, y sobre todo, como es que puedes verme-

-Bueno... sobre eso, veras, hace algún tiempo mientras salia de compras tu te atravesaste en mi camino, fue por unos segundo pero logre verte, después te esfumaste, así que como toda curiosa que soy seguí el aparente rastro de energía espiritual que dejaste y fue así como te encontré aquí... siempre que pasaba podía sentir claramente tu presencia, solo de vez en cuando al parecer no estabas... hace algún tiempo, intente suicidarme cortándome las venas...-

Hay el la interrumpió con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Que poco original, no lo esperaba, continua-

-Bueno, ya se que no fue la mejor idea del mundo, sin embargo estaba desesperada y sobre todo desesperanzada, así que para mi desgracia mi tutora me encontró antes de que si quiera saliera suficiente sangre como para marearme; como te imaginaras, me llevaron al hospital, sin embargo ya para ese momento había perdido un poco mas de sangre, y tardaron un poco en me di cuenta estaba a un paso de la muerte y no pude hacer mas que sonreír, el problema es que unas estrañas sombras negras me rodearon, eh intentaron hacerse de mi cuerpo, pero al parecer nadie mas las veía-

El dejo escapar un sutil silvido mientras miraba atento a la chica, que retorcia de a poco sus manos.

-Estuviste a punto de convertirte en un hollows-

-No lo se en verdad, pero como los doctores vinieron a ayudar, pronto estuve mejor, claro que el castigo que recibí después fue severo, así que desistí de intentar hacer algo yo misma, después de unos días volvieron a dejarme salir, y el día de hoy, justo esta tarde pude verte claramente....-silencio un momento mientras el la miraba sereno- vi como tomabas el alma de aquel chico, y luego lo cortaba con esa espada que guardas en tu cintura... así que pensé que tu podrías ayudarme, y enviarme al otro mundo.-

El suspiro resignado, y mirando a la chica sonrió

-Lo de esta tarde lo confundiste, ese chico ya estaba a punto de morir, es por eso que yo solo envié su alma a la Sociedad De Almas, o bien lo que tu llamas el otro mundo, lo importante aquí es que yo no le mate, simplemente le mostré el camino a su alma, ahora cotigo no puedo hacerlo, por que tu no estas a punto de morir, es mas ni siquiera puedo saber cuando vas a morir por que tu fecha a sido borrada-

-¿De que hablas? como que ah sido borrada-

El se levanto y miro el cielo silencioso, luego se volvió a ella, la chiquilla debilucha que el miraba esta extrañamente atada por el cuello a un hilo rojo, sin embargo el no sabia de que se trataba, así que decidió no sacar ninguna conclusión, sin ánimos de seguir aquella absurda charla la tomo en brazos y la llevo con sigo.

-¿A donde me llevas?-

-Eres muy ruidosa, dime cual es tu nombre-

-Mi nombre dices... -dudo un poco pero luego le sonrió- Kuchiki Rukia-

El casí la deja caer de sus brazos, cuando escucho ese nombre, sin embargo la chica alcanzo a agarrarse de su vestidura, sintió como el se tensaba y se detenía, mirándola seriamente, no dijo ni una sola palabra, sin embargo veía la duda en sus ojos

-¿Que... que es lo que sucede?- pregunto una vez el volvio en si

-No es nada importante, ahora vamos-

Cuando se detuvieron lo hicieron frente a una tienda de aspecto viejo, no descuidado pero si, se notaba tenia mucho tiempo de estar ahí, miro alrededor del lugar, rodeado por grandes edificios, parecía protegido por murallas, miro como el otro se aproximaba a la entrada y tocaba sutilmente la puerta

-Oye ¿que haces? acaso quieres que te vean ahí-

El la miro un poco despistado, luego sonrio triunfante

-No te preocupés aquí a dentro solo cosas extrañas pasan-

-Renji-kun, eso en verdad es ofensivo-

El peli-rojo se asusto sobre manera cuando un enorme hombre oso se situó frente a el, mirando concienzudamente muy de cerca...

-Tsukabishi- sonrio neviosamente- se encuentra Urahara en este momento-

El mencionado se hecho hacia atrás y miro al recién llegado, y la compañia de este luego acomodando sus gafas cuyo brillo se reflejo en sus ojos, hablo solemne

-En este momento esta ..._ haciendo cosas extrañas..._-miro significativamente a Renji- pero lo llamare en seguida, si gustan pase-

El hombre se retiro dejándolos solos ahí, mientras el peli-rojo miraba a la chica que estaba un poco mas atrás.

-Vamos, son amigos de confianza-

Estiro su mano para que ella la tomara y al fin ella así lo hizo, cuando ambos juntaron sus manos, sintieron una pequeña corriente, ella giro el rostro incapaz de verlo de frente y el simplemente se sonrió para si.

-Asi que... invitado-san tiene una novia....-

Ambos se sonrojaron y soltaron en ese momento, fue el hombre el primero en hablar despectivamente.

-Ururu, acaso no te han enseñado a saludar.-

-Lo siento, pero es que ha sido divertido ver sus rostros, que bueno tenerlo de regreso invitado-san, por favor no se queden afuera.-

-nunca cambiaran- miro a la peli-negra- eh lo siento Rukia, sigueme vamos a ver a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarte-

Ambos retomaron el camino, siguiendo a la chica que los guiaba atraves de los pasillos silenciosos, al ser un poco tarde ya la penumbra se expandía por la casa, sin embargo seguía estando cálido, por cada habitación que pasaban Rukia no evitaba preguntarse que era lo que se vendía ahí, no hizo ninguna pregunta hasta que llegaron a lo que al parecer era la habitación principal.

-Así que a que debemos tu visita esta noche Renji... has traido contigo algo interesante-

La voz del tipo le puso la piel de gallina a Rukia, pero no de miedo, si no por que en realidad pensaba que era extraño, y muy a su pesar sabia que tal vez era su única esperanza.

-Hey amigo, Urahara, como veras hay algo interesante en esta chica... Ella quiere que le ayudemos a morir, por que su vida es un poco, desgraciada...- ahí el de sombrero lo miro como cuestionando aquello- pero no solo eso, su fecha a sido borrada, y como ves esto...-tomo el hilo rojo que salia del cuello de la chica haciendo que esta lo mirara extraña- esta aquí desde que la encontré pero sabes que es lo mas interesante...-

-Vaya que si te has topado con un caso interezante chico- el otro se crispo molesto por el mote- pero si no hay duda de algo....¿cual es tu nombre chiquilla?-

Ella le miro un poco extrañada, sin embargo miro a Renji, y esto solo asintió, por lo que ella le miro de nuevo

-Kuchiki Rukia-

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, mientras los ojos bajo el sombrero se agudizaban y mostraban fríos, una extraña sensacion rodeo a Rukia, mientras era examinada por el. Y lo único que se le ocurría pensar en que se había metido en el peor lugar de Japón, por que aquellos ojos mirándola tan penetradoramente no le daba buena señal, por que al parecer ella era extraña, hasta para ellos.

Continuara....


End file.
